


After The Party

by xrollerqueenx



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Barista Reader, Biting, Blowjobs, Cliche Coffee Shop AU, Cunnilingus, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff, Like really slow, Love, Marriage Proposal, Multiple Orgasms, Mutual Pining, Pining, Punk Rock Kids Grown Up, Sex without a Condom, Slow Burn, Spanking, The Smut is Here!, Vaginal Sex, Wingman Phasma, Writer Kylo
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-10
Updated: 2017-09-30
Packaged: 2018-11-30 03:46:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 26
Words: 15,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11455311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xrollerqueenx/pseuds/xrollerqueenx
Summary: Cat is a grad student working in a coffee shop for rent money.  Fresh out of a breakup with her douchey boyfriend and counting down the days till graduation, the last thing she expects is for Kylo Ren to move in upstairs.





	1. Steady As She Goes

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to my first fic in 17 years! That's right! I wrote Hanson fanfic when I was a teen and here I am, a grown ass woman with a horrible commute which allows me several hours a day at my disposal. I've read pretty much everything in the Kylo/Reader tag and thought I should perhaps contribute. So here it is......a super cliche coffee shop au. Nothing exciting, nothing new, just a plain old slow-burn love story. Sometimes you need a little fluff and pining to get through the day. Don't worry it gets smutty by chapter 7.
> 
> The OC is named Cat but I've kept her appearance vague so readers could project her any way they want to. I don't have a beta reader so please let me know if you find any grammatical or continuity errors.
> 
> Loosely inspired by the song After the Party by The Menzingers. (There is an incredible music video for this song. You should totally watch it.)

With one hand on the door, Cat looked to the sky before she went in. The warm summer breeze rustled the leaves above her; an old oak with the green leaves tinged yellow in preparation for fall. She entered and thought to herself; one more year of grad school and one more year of working in this coffee shop. Then she could become a professor and never have to smell like burnt coffee and pastries again.  
“I’m going to stink for my date tonight.” Cat scowled at Jen Phasma, another barista who in fact, planned the date.  
“You will love Poe, plus he is a chef so he will probably smell like food too.” Jen retorted.  
“Great......a match made in heaven” Cat replied while tying on her apron.  
“Why are you so against dating?” Jen asked. “Travis has been on tour for three months doing God knows what. You can have a little fun ya know.”  
“Don’t say his name!” Cat shuddered. “He might appear!”  
She and Jen shared a look, knowing that Travis showing up would be the last thing Cat needed in her life. She was finally moving on from their less than mutual break-up. Travis’ band went on tour for the summer and he broke things off with Cat so he would not feel guilty if (more like when) he cheated on her on the road. With the new school year starting, Cat needed to focus on her thesis and graduating.  
“I will try to have a good time tonight ok?” Cat smiled.  
“That’s my girl!” Jen shook her shoulders. “Now go take tall, dark, and emo’s order over there.”  
Jen nodded her head in the direction of the shop’s lone customer sitting by the window in a comfy leather chair. Cat took a deep breath and walked up to him. She eyed his long legs in black skinny jeans and a wash-worn Joy Division t-shirt with tattoos wrapping down his arms. His combat boots were barely laced up and his long black hair obscured most of his face. He could have been 19 or 35, it was hard to tell.  
Cat felt a tiny flutter in her gut as his dark eyes raised to meet hers. She gulped and managed to squeak out:  
“What can I get you?”


	2. All I Want

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you are concerned about the Poe date, don't be. It's like .5 seconds.

“Black coffee please.” The handsome stranger said.  
“Ok.” Cat replied, trying her hardest to keep cool under his piercing gaze. “Anything to eat?”  
“Hmmm” he hummed. She wanted to feel the vibration in his chest. “What do you recommend?”  
“The apple pie is the best, in my option.” Cat smiled. Flirting! She was flirting! “I made it myself.”  
“Ok.” He smiled back. “And a slice of apple pie.”  
“Coming right up.” Cat turned back toward the kitchen and a smiling Jen.  
**YUM** she mouthed as she and Jen locked eyes.   
“He’s your tyyyyyppppeeee” Jen sing-songed once they were behind the kitchen door.  
“UGH I know! Gorgeous, brooding and into Ian Curtis.”  
“Go talk to him.”  
“Ummm I have a date tonight.”  
“Just wanna get you laid sweetie. It’s been a while.”  
“Don’t remind me.” Cat laughed on her way to fill a mug with hot black coffee.

__

Near the end of her shift Cat was fixing her make-up in the bathroom mirror. Poe was due to arrive in twenty minutes. Tall, dark and emo as Jen called him, left hours ago but Cat couldn’t get him out of her mind. She applied her lipstick and thought of his plush lips. She winged her eyeliner and thought of his dark expressive eyes. She shook herself out of it and silently hoped that Poe would look like him. After one last outfit check, black skirt, black crop top and cognac ankle boots, she was ready to go. 

Jen was all smiles as Cat stepped out of the back room. Next to her was a handsome man with curly hair and the brightest smile she had ever seen.  
“Cat this is Poe.” Jen beamed. “And Poe this is Cat.”  
“Hey Cat.” Poe smiled.  
“Hey.” Cat replied.  
“OK you two! Go have fun!” Jen practically pushed the two of them out the door and into the balmy summer night. 

__

Cat had a good time with Poe. He took her to a vegan restaurant because Jen told him about her dietary preferences. He was sweet and charming but when the night came to an end they both confessed that there was no spark between them and they would make better friends. Cat even wanted to introduce Poe to her friend Finn who was in a few of her classes.

Cat walked back to her room in the off-campus house she shared with a few fellow grad-students. She switched on the lamp and looked at her meager belongings. When she and Travis broke up, she took her clothes and books and practically ran from their shared apartment, leaving everything else behind. A fresh start seemed like a good idea at the time but now her room stood empty and lifeless. 

Not bothering to change her clothes, she flopped onto her bed and closed her eyes.   
One year to go.


	3. Angel from the Coast

Cat’s next shift at the coffee shop was bright and early the next morning. Barely making it in time, she waltzed through the door only to see her best friend Lindz, also the shop’s owner having a chat with the staff.  
“Made it by the skin of your teeth Kitty Kat.” Lindz cooed.  
“Yeah, yeah.” Cat shrugged, knowing Lindz wasn’t really angry.  
“So!” Lindz began. “I rented out my old apartment upstairs, so you ladies will have a new neighbor. His name is Kylo and he’s a writer. I’m sure he will be down here quite often for coffee so make him feel welcome. “  
“Sure thing boss.” Robin piped up.  
Cat listened to Lindz fill everyone in on Kylo and noticed Jen trying to get her attention. Before Cat could speak with Jen the back door burst open. Tall, dark and emo stood there, clad in nothing but sneakers, track pants and headphones. His hair was tied up in a haphazard bun and his muscular chest glistened from what looked like a long run. Cat squeezed Jen’s hand so hard she thought she cracked a bone.  
“Girls, this is Kylo.” Lindz smiled.  
Cat pulled Jen behind everyone and mouthed, “fuckfuckfuckfuck.”  
“Oh this is going to be interesting.” A devious smile spread across Jen’s face.  
“Cat?!”  
“Cat?!”  
“Huh?” Cat turned to Lindz who had been calling her name for a few seconds.  
“Can you grab Kylo a cold brew?”  
“Sure.” Cat disappeared through the swinging door to the counter with Jen at her heels.  
“How was the date?” Jen asked, loud enough for everyone, including Kylo, to hear.  
“Um, good. We had a nice time.” Cat filled a plastic cup with cold brew, purposely not making eye contact with Jen.  
“Nice? Good? ….Really?”  
“What?”  
“Was it that bad?”  
“It wasn’t that it was bad, it just wasn’t-”  
“What?” Jen looked impatient.  
“There was no spark ok? Poe is a super nice guy but I want passion. I want to not be able to live without someone. It’s corny, I know. But it’s just-“  
Before Cat could finish her sentence, Kylo stepped up to the counter and took his coffee from her hand.  
“-how I feel.” Cat finished and gulped as they locked eyes.  
“Thanks.” Kylo smiled and placed a $20 dollar bill on the counter. “Nice to meet you all.” He turned toward the steps that lead to the second floor apartment and was gone.  
“You mean like that?” Jen nudged Cat’s arm.  
Cat turned to her and sighed, “Pretty much.”


	4. Art Damage

Kylo got coffee in the shop every day. It became routine. He would stumble downstairs sleepy-eyed and Cat would wordlessly bring him a dark roast, black.  
He would dash in from a run and Cat showed up with a cold brew. He always smiled and said thanks but that was the extent of their interactions for the first few weeks. Cat was fine with it. Schoolwork kept her busy between shifts. When she had a free afternoon she would paint or grab drinks with Lindz.

One Friday night, Cat and Lindz went to see their friend’s band play at a local bar. After a few drinks, Cat started to get tired and took a seat at the bar.  
“You ok dude?” Lindz asked her.  
“Just tired. Was up late writing a paper last night.” Cat answered and took a sip of her vodka soda. Her eyes scanned the room and she did a double take when she saw Kylo leaning against a wall, beer in hand. He was in his usual all black but his hair looked fluffy and soft. She could see little peeks of skin through the holes in his jeans. Between the booze and her exhaustion, Cat found herself staring.  
“What are you looking at? OH!” Lindz followed her line of sight. “Kylo’s here! Let’s go say hi!”  
Lindz grabbed her hand and dragged her off of the stool. Cat checked her outfit and ran her fingers through her hair as they made their way through the crowd. She was suddenly grateful she took some time getting ready tonight.  
“Hey Kylo!” Lindz tapped his shoulder and he turned towards them.  
“Hey, oh hi guys.”  
“First time here?”  
“Yeah, thought I’d check out the local music scene. You know these guys?” He gestured to the band.  
“Cat’s friends with them, I’m just here for booze.” Lindz laughed.  
“Right on.” He replied followed by a moment of silence.  
“Wow, you two are fun.” Lindz said sarcastically.  
“Sorry.” Cat yawned.  
“What’s wrong?” Kylo questioned.  
“Cat is tired. The life of a grad student. Ha. If you guys are beat, I’m going to go to Shawn’s.”  
“I can give Cat a ride home.” Kylo spoke up. “I was just about to leave anyway.”  
“Um ok, sure.” Cat smiled shyly.  
She and Kylo walked across the street to the parking lot and Kylo opened his car door for her. Figures he had an all black Dodge Challenger.   
“This car is nice.” She was impressed.  
“Thanks, sooooo where am I taking you?”  
“Edison street, by campus.”  
Cat gave Kylo directions as they drove around the quiet streets. Kylo put some ambient music on and Cat found herself sneaking peeks at him. The way his hands clutched the wheel, his knees bouncing along to the music. They pulled up in front of her house and she bit her lip when he looked at her.  
“Thanks for the ride.”  
“Sure, anytime.”  
“I’ll see you at the shop then.”  
“Yeah.”  
“Ok goodnight.”  
“Goodnight Cat.”  
Cat got out of the car and hurried inside. She slammed her back against the door once it closed and banged her head against it.  
“Your car is nice? See you at the shop? He probably thinks I’m the most boring person alive.”  
Cat rolled her eyes at herself and trudged upstairs.

\--

About three weeks after Kylo moved in, he was sitting in his usual chair in the window and was joined by a tall red headed man with a slight beard. He was almost as tall as Kylo but much thinner. Cat walked over and handed Kylo his usual dark roast. The man looked surprised and stared up at Cat. He cleared his throat and Kylo looked up from the stack of papers in his lap.  
“Oh Hux, this is Cat. Cat this is my editor, Hux.”  
“Hello Hux.” She said cheerfully.  
“Pleasure to meet you.“ Hux extended his hand for a handshake. While Cat shook it he asked, “What is Cat short for?”  
“Cataliena.” She replied. “I am named after my Grandmother.”  
“That’s a beautiful name.” Hux flirted. “Why, may I ask, is a woman like you working in a coffee shop? You should be modeling.”  
Cat laughed quietly, “Smooth Hux. For your information, I’m a grad student at State. This just pays the bills.”  
“What are you getting your degree in?”  
“MA in Art History.”  
“Ooohhh impressive. What’s your thesis on?”  
"Late Surrealist Exhibitions and the Question of the Neo-Avant-Garde."  
“My, my Cataliena. You’ve peaked my interest. Would you, maybe, like me to read it and edit for you?”  
Kylo stopped reading and arched an eyebrow. Cat and Hux were staring at each other.   
“Are you serious?” Cat tilted her head, skeptical.  
“Certainly.” Hux replied. “I have a lull between projects right now and Kylo doesn’t need my constant guidance. I’d be happy to.”  
“That would be wonderful.” Cat beamed. “ I have it on a flash drive in the back. She turned to get it but stopped and turned back.  
“Can I get you a coffee or something to eat? On the house.”  
“ I’ll take a dark roast with almond milk and cinnamon. Thanks.”  
“No. Thank you!” Cat smiled as she floated away to the coffee bar.

Hux sat proudly in his seat and watched Cat walk away. It took him five seconds to realize Kylo was staring at him unhappily.  
“What?!” Hux looked offended.  
“Can we do some work or are you going to flirt all day?”  
“Kylo, do you have eyes? How could I not flirt with her?”  
“I have eyes.” Kylo stated flatly.   
“Oh.” Hux said quietly, coming to a realization. “Oh, you like her.”  
“What?!”  
“You’re into her. I mean I don’t blame you. Does she know?”  
Kylo cleared his throat. “No Hux! She doesn’t know! She works here and I live upstairs. There is a delicate balance here that I don’t want to fuck up.”  
“Ok, ok. I will back off. But you should make some sort of a move. A girl like that won’t be single for long.”

Kylo sighed, not knowing that while Jen was wiping a table in the corner, she overheard everything.


	5. Progress, Progress

Jen racked her brain for two days. She didn’t know what to do with this new information. She knew Cat had a crush on Kylo and her cynical ass would never believe he liked her back. She had to find a way for them to spend time together. Luckily she over heard Lindz talking to Kylo about his apartment. Kylo was saying that he still needed to shop for furniture because all he had was a bed, a table and his books.   
“What do you think about the design of the shop?” Jen butted herself into their conversation.  
“Oh the shop is awesome!” Kylo replied. “I wish my apartment could look this cool.”  
“Reeeeeeeally?” Jen was so obvious. “Our very own Kitty Kat designed and decorated this place.”  
“Cat decorated this?” A slight blush crept up Kylo’s cheeks.   
“Yep, Lindz pretty much gave her carte blanche because Cat has great taste. Right Lindz?”  
Lindz looked up from her phone, “She does.”  
“Maybe she could help you decorate.” Jen tried to keep her smile in check.  
“Do you think she would?” Kylo looked so hopeful.  
“Sure, you should ask her!”  
“Thanks Jen, you’re the best!”   
Kylo smiled at the two of them and made his way upstairs to his apartment. Under her breath Jen sighed, “If you only knew.”

\--

Cat tapped her pen on the bar. Between the morning and afternoon rush the shop was dead, so she took the time to write and re-write her thesis in her head. In front of her where three napkins, full of notes. She was startled out of her reverie when a shadow blocked her light.  
“Cat! I need a favor.” Kylo leaned in, elbows on the bar.  
She looked up at his face, his eyes blazing bright today and internally swooned. “Whatcha need?”  
“Will you help me decorate my apartment?”  
Whoa. That was not what Cat was expecting.  
“Um sure?”  
He laughed at her confusion. “Jen told me you decorated the shop and I think it looks great. I don’t have much in the way of furniture or decorations upstairs and I don’t really know where to begin.”  
“I can come up and take a look after my shift.”  
“Oh! That would be great! Just knock, I’ll be up there all day.”  
“Kay.” She smiled and watched him go out the door and up the stairs, thinking to herself: fucking Jen.

\--

After her shift, Cat met Kylo upstairs and he ushered her into his very white, very bare apartment. The space was beautiful, with concrete floors and giant black- framed windows. Kylo wasn’t kidding when he said he didn’t have much. His books were stacked in a corner and practically toppling over.  
“We should probably get you some bookcases and definitely a sofa.” Cat laughed.  
“Yeah that would be great. Would you, uh, like a soda or a glass of wine or something? I have merlot and Riesling.”   
“Riesling would be great.” Cat replied and Kylo took a few steps toward the kitchen.  
“Make your self at home.”  
Cat took a seat on a stool at Kylo’s small wooden table and looked around the apartment. He would need pretty much everything but Cat loved a challenge.  
Kylo set down two glasses of wine on the table and looked at Cat for direction on what to do next.  
“Bring your laptop over and you can show me what style of furniture you like.”  
“Ok.” Kylo brought his laptop to the table and pulled up a stool next to Cat. She had never sat so close to Kylo before. She could feel the heat radiating from his body as their shoulders grazed. His body barely fit on the stool so he hunched inward and pulled up his browser.   
“I like some couches on West Elm.” he began, “but I don’t know which would look ok in here.”  
Cat inched her way closer to Kylo’s body heat and hovered her hand above his on the track pad.   
“Show me which ones you like. Do you want a color or do you want to stick to black and white?”  
Kylo moved very slowly. He could feel Cat’s breath and out of the corner of his eye he could see her teeth bite into her bottom lip.   
No don’t think about her lips. She’s helping you dummy, don’t be a creep.  
“I like this one.” Kylo pulled up a brown leather sofa in a modern shape. “Would this look good if everything else is black and white?”  
“Yeah that would look awesome actually. You could do sort of an over-dyed distressed rug and some modern tables and shelves. Maybe even some black pendant lighting.”  
Kylo laughed a little self-consciously, “Would you come shopping with me? I don’t know what any of that is.”  
“Of course. I have the day off tomorrow if that works for you.”  
“YES, I mean yeah. But um, you have to let me cook you dinner. As a thank you. For all of your help.”  
Cat smiled wider than she intended to and quickly recovered, “Are you a good cook?”


	6. Teenagers from Mars

It turned out that Kylo was a great cook. They spent the day at Ikea and West Elm picking out everything Kylo needed for his apartment. Cat was surprised when he told her money was no object, but she figured his writing career must have been going well. They stopped at the grocery store on the way home and Kylo selected ingredients to make Pad Thai with homemade tamarind sauce.  
“Where did you learn to cook like this?” Cat slurped a noodle and closed her eyes in ecstasy.   
“I did the whole back-packing through Europe after college thing. Well, Europe and Asia. I stayed in Bangkok for a few weeks and learned how to cook from the family I lived with.”  
“I am so jealous! I wanted to study abroad but life just kept getting in the way. The most exciting thing I ever did was tour the country as merch girl for a band.”  
“That sounds pretty great actually. I sang in a band for a while after high school. We were called The Knights of Ren and we sucked but I would have loved to go on tour.”  
“It was a hot, sweaty mess but I loved it.”  
“I bet. So, if you could see any band, like time travel to see one, who would you see?”  
“Easy, the Misfits in Detroit in 1983.”  
“Wow.” Kylo looked impressed.  
“I love Glenn Danzig and I think if I saw that show I could die happy. You?”  
“Hmmm, probably The Replacements in '79.”  
“Also a solid choice.” Cat started to get up from the table. “Let me help you clean this up.”  
“No no no.” Kylo stood and grabbed her plate. “You are my guest.”  
“How about you wash the dishes and I dry them?”  
“That’s fair.” He smiled.  
Cat was trying so hard to play it cool. Everything about this day was so domestic. Between furniture shopping, Kylo cooking, and now doing the dishes together she felt like they were a real couple.   
'Wait a minute Cat, slow your roll….he hasn’t made a move. He probably just thinks of you as a friend.'  
Kylo put on a TV Party by Black Flag while they did the dishes. Cat started singing along.   
>>we’ve got nothin’ better to do, then watch TV and have a couple’a brews<<  
Cat laughed as he joined her and she dried the last dish. When the song was over, he stepped close to her and took the towel from her hands.   
“So speaking of, do you want to stay and watch a movie?”  
Cat desperately wanted to stay. She wanted to curl up next to Kylo, maybe snuggle under a blanket but she looked at the stove clock.  
9:28pm  
“I would love to but I have class tomorrow morning at 8. I should probably get home.”  
Kylo tried to hide the disappointment in his face. “Yeah totally, it’s getting late.”  
“I’m off on Monday so I can come by when your furniture is delivered and I will help you set up.”  
“Awesome, thanks again, for everything.”  
“Anytime.” She took a step closer and tip-toed up to kiss Kylo on the cheek. “See you soon.” She blushed, grabbed her purse and was out the door before Kylo could whisper:   
“Goodnight.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do yourself a favor and watch the TV party music video. https://youtu.be/a6otjCKg594


	7. House on Fire

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Buckle up kiddos! The smut train is leaving the station!
> 
> *spoiler alert* if masterbation isn't your thing, don't read 7 and 8. Skip to Ch9. You won't have missed any plot points.

Cat was home and in bed by 10:30. She knew she should sleep but she replayed the day with Kylo over and over in her mind. What if she had grabbed his hand while browsing couches? What if he had kissed her back before she left? What if she didn't leave at all and stayed to watch a movie? Would they be curled up under a blanket right now? She imagined them laying on Kylo's bed with the laptop propped up by their feet. She pictured him staring at her instead of the movie, twining their fingers together and stroking her hand with his thumb. His massive hands, warm and completely engulfing her tiny ones. She could almost feel him nuzzling her neck. His nose tucked just under her ear as he whispered " I want you."  
Cat's hand snaked down her body and pinched her nipple on it's dissent. She slipped inside her panties, wet already from her thoughts of Kylo. In her mind it was his hand, softly pulling back her lips as his fore finger swept over her clit. She bucked her hips and clamped her nipple with her other hand. She massaged her nub and spread the wetness onto it. Her thighs squeezed tightly and she imagined laying on top of Kylo, her back to his chest as he fingered her roughly while kneeling her breasts. His mouth would be hot on her ear, whispering "Be a good girl and cum for me." She stifled a moan into her hand as she came with Kylo's name on her lips. She rolled over to grab a tissue and couldn't suppress a smile. Sleep would come easy now.


	8. Shiver and Shake

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Why not both?

Across town, Kylo laid awake in bed. He should have made a move. He should have plucked the dishes from her fingers, grabbed her tiny ass and sat her on the counter. She would no doubt wrap her legs around his waist and he would kiss her until she couldn't breathe. He would trail kisses down her neck and run his thumb lightly over her nipple. Kylo's hands pushed his underwear down and over his half hard cock. He licked his palm and slicked it up as it came to full hardness. He thought about fucking her right there on the kitchen counter. About the little noises she would make as the Black Flag record stopped and the needle reset. He reached for the lotion he had quickly kicked under the bed when Cat arrived earlier. He lubed up and pumped his dick while thinking of sliding in and out of her with his face buried in her neck, breathing in her smell of lemons and fresh basil and figs. He imagined coming in her, and dropping to his knees to lick her clean and feel her cum on his face. That's what pushed him over the edge. Sated and exhausted, he wiped himself off with his t-shirt and closed his eyes.


	9. She Moves Like a Knife

All of the baristas noticed a change in Cat and Kylo's interactions. They still made eyes at each other constantly but they were much more likely to chat and laugh together. It was as if some dam had broken. Cat would still bring Kylo his coffee when she was working but now her hands lingered on the mug for a second longer. Or she would lightly touch his shoulder before she walked away.   
Kylo was in the shop writing constantly. From his favorite spot he could watch Cat smile at customers and type furiously on her laptop when the shop was slow. He sometimes took the garbage out and he lifted the chairs onto the tables so the girls could mop. He even walked them to their cars when it started to get dark at closing time. 

\--

September turned to October and instead of cooling down, the east coast was hit by a heat wave. Cat and Jen had the day off and decided to take advantage by sunbathing on the shop's roof. Jen was bleach blonde and pale so she set up a small umbrella for herself but Cat positioned herself directly in he sun on an old lounge cushion. After a few minutes the roof door flew open and Kylo stomped onto the concrete. He saw the girls and abruptly stopped dead in his tracks.  
"Oh sorry. I heard footsteps up here and thought I was going to get robbed." His hand swept the sweat from the back of his neck. He was wearing basketball shorts and a tank top and looked like he was headed to the gym.   
"Nah just little old us." Jen teased. "Why don't you join us. We have a cooler full of beer."  
"Uh sure, thanks, let me just grab my sunglasses and I'll be right back."  
Kylo went down to his apartment, grabbed his sunglasses, and sent a quick text to Hux.  
>If you are still stopping by, I'm out on the roof. Doors open.<  
He headed back up and grabbed a low beach chair from the pile in the corner. He sat himself across from Cat and next to Jen and her umbrella. Jen handed him a beer and he nodded his thanks.   
Kylo was thankful for his sunglasses as he got an eyeful of Cat. She had on denim shorts with the button and fly open and a black bikini top. He silently hoped that his basketball shorts were baggy enough to cover his half hard erection. He was trying to will it away as Hux came through the roof door.  
"Hello all. Enjoying this Indian Summer?" He waved at them and walked over. Jen told him to pull up a chair and she even offered to share some of her shade with him.   
"Us pale folk gotta stick together." She smiled.   
Cat laid back onto her cushion and said "Give me all the sun!"  
They chatted for a while and drank the ice cold beer. Cat grabbed her sunscreen to reapply and Hux looked up at her.   
"Cat, your tattoos are really beautiful."  
"Thanks. Lindz' fiancé did most of them. He owns a shop a few blocks over."  
"That's how I got hooked up with this apartment." Kylo joined the conversation. "Shawn does my tattoos too. He mentioned his fiancé had a great apartment for rent. Beats sleeping on Hux's couch."   
"Yes it does!" Hux laughed. "When did you start getting them?"  
"When I was 18, and a few a year since then."  
Jen decided to stir the pot and piped up from her reclined position under the umbrella. "Cat was a suicide girl."  
"A what?" Hux asked.  
"Suicide girls was a popular website in like the mid 2000s. Lots of girls with piercings and tattoos.   
"Like porn?"  
"Just like sexy pin up girls. Not like videos or anything."  
"Oh Cat, you took naked photos?" Hux smiled wide.  
Kylo was turning beet red in his chair.  
"Not naked!" Cat sat up. "I'm not comfortable showing my cooter. They are just topless. I have nice boobs." She paused and readjusted them in her top. "I'm proud of them."   
"As you should be." Hux couldn't help but look at them.   
Kylo got up quickly and almost knocked over his chair. "Anyone need a beer?" He asked, back turned to the group and crouched in front of the cooler. He opened it and grabbed a piece of ice to shove down his shorts and hopefully kill his boner. Between the booze, the heat, and all of his blood running south, he was feeling a little lightheaded.   
"I'm going to grab some more ice." He stood and made his was to the roof door and disappeared down the stairs. He took 2 steps at a time and didn't stop until his bathroom door was closed behind him.   
'Pull it together man. You are not 17, you're 30. Stop popping a chub every time you are near this girl.'  
The mirror showed his face flushed red, black hairs stuck to his forehead with sweat.   
A knock startled him and he heard Cat's voice on the other side of the door.   
"Kylo? Are you ok?"  
"Fine. I was just getting hot and needed to splash some water on my face." He tried to sound steady and confident.   
"Can you let me in?"   
He hesitated. Cat would come in here, see him red faced and breathing hard and know exactly what was going on. He opened the door anyway.


	10. Soothsayer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay the smut is here! Enjoy!

Cat quietly stepped through the door and they stared at each other. Kylo leaned back against the vanity and Cat grabbed a hand towel from the bar next to her. She ran it under the cold water and stood in front of Kylo. Her body radiated heat from the sun and he could smell the beer on her breath, a sweet summer brew like watermelon. She dabbed the cool towel on his forehead and he closed his eyes.  
"You don't have to." He said, eyes still closed.  
"I know. I'm doing it anyway."  
"Doing what exactly?" He cracked open one eye.  
There was a tense moment where they both looked at each other, daring one another to move.  
Kylo broke it with a huge smile as he surged forward and kissed her. Her arms instinctively wound around his neck and he spun them so Cat sat on the counter. Her mouth opened allowing Kylo's tongue access and he groaned. He moved closer, standing between her spread legs. Cat gasped when she felt his hard on pressing against her thigh through his basketball shorts.  
"Fuck." Kylo whispered against her lips.  
"Gimme." She smiled and reached her hand under the elastic.  
Kylo moaned and his knees almost buckled when her warm fingers circled his cock.  
He was going to cum embarrassingly quickly.  
He shuffled his shorts down to his knees as Cat built up a steady pace. She brought her hand to her mouth and licked her palm for a little more friction. He whimpered and rested his nose against her throat. Kylo's lips and teeth found Cat's neck but she pulled away.  
"My, um, parents are in town this weekend. No marks."  
"Sorry." He grunted out and resumed kissing her hot mouth. Their tongues slid against one another and Cat felt light headed.  
"S'ok."  
"Ahhhh."  
"Mmmmm are you close baby?"  
"Yeah, ugh-yeah just lemme um-"  
"What?"  
"Lemme see your tits. Plu-please I've been thinking about them all day."  
Cat brought the hand she had on Kylo's bicep up to her neck and untied her bikini strap. The cups fell to her waist and Kylo's whole body went tense.  
"Fu-fuck!" He moaned and came over her fingers with his face buried in her neck.  
She swept his hair back with her clean hand as he leaned back. She brought her cum covered hand up to her lips, about to lick it clean. Kylo's spent dick gave an interested twitch but a loud knock startled them both.  
"Cat, we gotta go. Your parents texted you."  
Jen fought her smile knowing exactly what was going on behind that door.  
"Kay" Cat replied as she washed her hands, righted her swimsuit and caught Kylo's eyes. "See you later."  
And just like that she slipped out the door.


	11. Tornado Warning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter tag: light angst

"So are you like dating now?" Robin and Jen sat on the coffee bar refilling sugar jars. Cat was changing the coffee filters and poring in beans.  
"One bathroom hand-job doesn't equal dating, guys. Plus we haven't talked to each other since and it's been two days."   
"But-"   
"But what? He's a guy. He probably just wanted sex. Not happily ever after."   
Jen hopped down and spun on her. "You don't give yourself enough credit! Stop being so cynical and try to be open to all possibilities."  
"Whoa dude. Take a knee."  
"Don't fight guys!" Robin pleaded. "Look there's a storm coming tonight, I have to take all of the tables and chairs inside and I need your help. Both of you."  
"Fine."  
"Fine."

\--

Cat simmered a bit while folding up the umbrellas. She hadn't seen Kylo since the "bathroom hand-job" because she had spent the weekend with her parents. It's not like they were avoiding each other. He seemed to enjoy himself, and most likely would have reciprocated had there been time. Or would he have? Did he really like her or was he just being a horny guy around a girl in a bikini? Her radar was so fucked up she didn't know up from down anymore. She thought about how strong and independent she had been before her ex came into her life and pulled the rug out from under her. Could she let someone into her life again? 

\--

Sure enough the rain started around 5:30. The dark skies and lightning kept most of their customers away. Cat's shift was over at 6 and she looked forward to a peaceful night in, curled in her bed with a good book. But as if the gods had something against her, a crack of lightning and a boom of thunder drew her eyes to the door and the dripping wet form of her ex-boyfriend Travis.


	12. The Past and Pending

"Hi babe."  
"What are you doing here?"  
Travis looked at her sadly and raised his hand to touch Cat's face. She flinched away.  
"I missed you."  
"That's all you have to say to me? You missed me?"  
"I did miss you. Tour ended a few days ago so I'm back in town for a while. We should catch up."  
"No."   
"What?"  
"No."  
"What do you mean 'no?'  
"Did I stutter?"  
"Come on Kitty Kat. You didn't miss me? Not even a little?"  
Cat rolled her eyes and began to turn away. Travis caught her arm and she stopped.   
"You should leave. I don't have anything to say to you."  
" I'm not leaving until you talk to me."  
From behind the bar, Jen and Robin looked nervous. Jen kept her eyes on Travis as she slowly made her way to the swinging door. She would beat his ass if she had to. She was stopped by a hand on her shoulder. 

Kylo looked furious.

"Who is that?" He asked Jen while practically glaring a hole through Travis' forehead.  
"That's Travis, Cat's ex-boyfriend."  
"Does she want him here?"  
"HELL NO!" She's been pretty clear about that but he won't le-"  
Jen didn't get a chance to finish her sentence. Kylo stalked up to where Cat and Travis stood with his hands clenched by his sides. Robin let out a tiny squeak, waiting for a punch to be thrown.  
Instead, Kylo stopped next to Cat and put his arm around her waist. Very nonchalantly he said "Hey babe." and kissed the side of her head. Kylo's body loomed over Travis' 5 foot 9 frame. Travis' eyes went as wide as saucers.  
Cat took two beats, then played along, "Hey."  
"I ordered some Thai and I opened a bottle of wine. How long until your shift is over?" He never broke eye contact with her.  
"Um, ten minutes."  
"Great. Meet me upstairs." He gave her waist a squeeze and turned to Travis as if noticing him for the first time. "Hey man." He said before turning and calmly walking towards the stairwell.  
Silence fell upon the shop. Robin and Jen stood motionless in their spots. Travis couldn't help the shocked look on his face and Cat, suddenly surging with confidence, snapped.  
"Get the fuck out Travis! As you can see, I won't be catching up with you any time soon. My boyfriend and I are perfectly happy. Oh and because I know you're wondering: the answer is yes, his cock is proportional to the rest of him. Big and thick and long! So you and your baby dick can leave...now."  
Jen snorted loudly and looked over Travis' pathetic face. He huffed but couldn't manage to get a word out, spun on his heel and walked back out into the rain.  
From behind be bar, Robin laughed out nervously, "Oh my god."  
Jen strolled leisurely up to Cat who was shaking with fury, "You should probably go thank your boyfriend."


	13. Happiness by the Kilowatt

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some fluff for your Sunday.

"It's open." Kylo called from somewhere in the apartment. Cat had knocked and when she heard him answer she popped her head in. No sign of Kylo. She dropped her purse and stood awkwardly by the door, heart hammering in her chest 100 mph.  
Kylo rounded the corner from his kitchen with a glass of wine in each hand.   
"I actually did order Thai when I got up here. Should be here in like 20 minutes." He was looking at the wine and not at Cat.   
He stopped in front of her and saw her face; pale, eyes large and round, brimming with tears.  
"Hey hey hey." He cooed gently. He set the wine down on a side table and took Cat into his arms. She nuzzled her head into his chest and fought the tears of simultaneous rage and gratitude.   
"Thank you for being my fake boyfriend." Her voice mumbled against his chest. God he was solid.   
He stifled a laugh and pushed Cat back by her shoulders.   
"Do you want to talk about it?"  
"Nope."  
"Drink this." He handed her a glass of wine. "And pick a movie. As your fake boyfriend, it's my job to take care of you."  
His smile was genuine but Cat could tell he was holding something back. She flipped though his Plex account and found one of her favorite movies while he brought plates and forks from the kitchen.   
"You have Elvira Mistress of the Dark?!"  
"Yes. I love that movie."  
"Me too!"  
"Put it on!"  
Cat adjusted her position on the sofa and Kylo sat next to her, close enough for their legs to touch. As soon as baby Elvira was dropped off in her basket, the door rang with the Thai food delivery.  
They ate in silence, watching the movie and paused it to take the dishes into the kitchen.   
Before un-pausing, Kylo grabbed a blanket from his storage chest and draped it over Cat's legs. When he sat back down she turned to look at him. At his eyes, at his lap and back. Kylo got the hint.   
"Ok, come on." He angled his body so she could lay against him. She settled in and sighed dramatically.   
Cat passed out before the movie was over. The rhythmic up and down and warmth of Kylo's chest made her far too comfortable. Kylo watched her sleep for a bit but eventually succumbed to sleep as well.

\--

Kylo cracked open one eye and his first thought was that the home screen was way too bright. His second thought was more of a feeling. His chest felt tight with happiness at the sight of Cat stretched out on his torso with her fingers gripped onto his t-shirt sleeve. He jostled her a little bit and she stirred awake.  
"Hey." She mumbled.  
"Hey."  
"Lets go to bed." Cat managed to roll her body off of Kylo and reached for his hand. She pulled him into the bedroom and crawled onto his bed. If he wasn't so tired the sight would have caused him heart palpitations. Instead he smiled and crawled in behind her, tugging her tiny form into his chest.  
"Cat?"  
"Yeah?"  
"I don't want to be your fake boyfriend." Cat's eyes sprang open. "How come?"  
Did she misread this situation? She opened her mouth, not sure what to say but then Kylo answered.  
"I want to be your real one."


	14. From the Dust, We Ran to Greet the Dawn

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for sticking with me through this slow burn! As a reward, the next three chapters will be nothing but fluff and sex.   
> 'Bout time right?!

A crack of thunder woke Cat from a deep sleep. She wasn't in her bedroom and she wasn't alone. Kylo's warm solid body was pressed against hers, his lips and nose tucked into the back of her neck.  
She slid free of his grasp and found the en suite. When she was done she stripped and threw on the t-shirt Kylo had been wearing. Instead of getting back into bed, she hopped up onto the window ledge and decided to watch the storm.  
The past twenty-four hours had been a whirlwind. She managed to convince herself that Kylo wanted only wanted her for sex, then Travis showed up and Kylo came to her rescue. To top it off, before she had fallen asleep, Kylo asked to be her boyfriend and she said yes!  
It was really a lot to process. But one more look over at Kylo, bare chest filling with breath, legs tangled in the sheets, and she knew this is where she wanted to be.   
Cat watched the lightning a little longer before Kylo stirred. His hand flopped against the cool sheets, presumably looking for her body next to his. He opened his eyes to the image of Cat watching the storm, clad in nothing but his t-shirt. Arousal pooled in his belly and he crossed the room to her perch.   
She swiveled her body to face him and their eyes met. He grabbed her head in both hands and he searched her face for assurance that she wanted this too.  
His answer came when she surged up to kiss him, lips soft and mouth hot.  
Her legs twined around his waist and he lifted her from the window, to the bed.  
He laid her down and crawled over her body, pushing his shirt up as he went. He growled low in his throat when we saw Cat was naked underneath and watched her breasts bounce freely. She watched with lidded eyes as Kylo's hands grabbed them and rolled her nipples under this thumbs. His hands dragged down her body to stop at her thighs. The sound Cat made when his fingers entered her was something between and gasp and moan and Kylo wanted to hear nothing else for the rest of his life. He leaned down to capture her lips again. Lips, then neck, then traced her nipple with his tongue. Trails of baby kisses down her abdomen, then a broad swipe with his tongue over her clit. Her hips bucked off of the bed and his large palm pressed her back down into it. One finger, then two joined his tongue until he deemed her ready.   
Cat eyed him hungrily as he shimmied out of his boxers, licking her lips as his dick bobbed up, fully hard.   
He kissed her again and she could taste herself on his lips.  
Cat was a mess of moans and whines when Kylo grabbed a condom from the bedside drawer, rolled it on and lined up, practically vibrating with want. He paused to kiss her deeply and nuzzled their foreheads together.   
"Cat, I-"  
"I know baby." She kissed him gently.  
His arms bracketed her head as she wrapped her legs around his back and used her hand to guide his cock into her.  
"Nghhhh!" She threw her head back and gasped as he slipped in.   
Kylo thrust once and his fat cock brushed her cervix.   
"Fuuuuuuuck!" Cat moaned. "Fuck you feel so good."  
Kylo grinned and bit her bottom lip. His hair falling around both of their faces. This was the most beautiful he had ever seen her. Hair wild across his pillow, lips kiss swollen, naked body writhing underneath him. He took a moment to revel in the feeling of her tight cunt around him then began thrusting in earnest.   
"Oh-my-god-nhhggg-yes." She chanted as he pounded into her rhythmically. Every thrust had her inching up the bed until her head hit the wall. Kylo's hand came up and cradled her head so it wouldn't hurt her. He lifted her and spun her sideways so her head now hung off the side of the bed, nipping her newly exposed neck with his teeth. Her hands tangled through his hair, it was so soft and smelled like oranges.   
"Fuck, Ky, I'm gonna cum!" She whined. His thrusts never slowing down.   
"Uhhgh yeah, cum for me baby." He growled.  
That tipped Cat over the precipice, and she jammed her finger into her clit as her cunt spasmed around Kylo. The sounds she made and the feeling of her clenching around him had Kylo coming a second later. His thrusts erratic as he spilled into the condom.   
He breathed into her hair as he came down from his high.   
Cat giggled, sated and exhausted. "That. Was amazing." Her arm coming to rest over her eyes.  
Kylo's answer was to kiss her again.


	15. Ride the Wild Haze

Cat awoke for the second time in a strange bed except this time she knew where she was before she opened her eyes. She was in Kylo's bed and last night they had sex. Really good sex. After they cleaned up, she had fallen asleep in his arms.  
He was currently next to her, snoring softly. She stretched her limbs and rolled around in the bed. She realized she had class today at 11am but had no idea what time it was.  
She slowly got out of bed, threw Kylo's shirt on again and softly padded to find her phone.  
7:24.  
Good, still time.  
She crept past Kylo and into his bathroom. She used the toothbrush he had left out for her. With her teeth brushed and no longer having to pee, she snuggled back under the covers next to Kylo.  
She began kissing and sucking on his neck until his eyes opened and he smiled.  
"Good morning." He mumbled.  
"Oh hello." Kiss. "Good morning." Kiss. "I have a question."  
"Shoot."  
"When is the last time you were tested?"  
"Like STD tested?"  
"Yeah." Kiss.  
"A few months ago. All clear and haven't been with anyone since."  
"Same." Cat smiled and arched her eyebrow.  
"What are you up to?"  
"Hmmmmm you'll see."  
She mischievously smirked at Kylo and disappeared under the sheet.  
"Oh. Oh-oooooohhhhh." His understanding bled into a moan when Cat ran her tongue up his shaft and swirled the head in her mouth.  
"Shit-yes-oh god." He panted. "This is the best wake up I've ever had."  
Kylo threw the sheet off so he could watch Cat suck his cock. She alternated between suckling the tip and stuffing as much down her throat as she could. Kylo's hips started to thrust along with her movements.  
"Cat, baby, wait, I want to come inside you."  
Cat pulled off with a loud pop and stood up on her knees. She lifted Kylo's t-shirt over her head and bit her lip.  
Kylo looked up at her, doe-eyed and eager.  
"Ride me."  
She grinned and moved to straddle his lap.  
When she sunk down onto his dick, they both let out a sigh, their nerve endings alight.  
Up, down, up, down. Kylo's hands steadied Cat's hips as she rocked in his lap. He looked up to her tits as they bounced in his face and watched her swivel her hips.  
"Fuck! You're so beautiful." He panted.  
By the time Kylo was close, Cat's thighs were burning.  
"That's it baby, that's it. Cum in me!" She gasped.  
"Nngggghhhaaaa!" Kylo shouted as he pumped his load into her. Cat continued to ride him until he flipped them to slurp the cum out of her. He dragged his tongue over her clit, sucked and licked her clean. Everything about it was so dirty and wonderful. Cat's legs clamped his head as her orgasm was pulled from her body.  
"Holy shit."  
Kylo smiled up at her from between her legs, looking very much like a happy puppy. His face a mess of both of their orgasms.  
"Shower?"  
"Shower."


	16. For Me This Is Heaven

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's been a few days. Here's some much needed fluff for your Monday ;)

Kylo crowded her body into the tile wall of the shower and kissed her. He kissed her and kissed her and didn't stop.  
Eventually she had to stop him to take a deep breath.  
"Hang on, I can't breathe, I need a minute."  
Kylo took this opportunity to suck a hickey into her throat. Cat moaned at the feeling of teeth and tongue between her neck and shoulder. His hands never stopped roaming and Cat giggled "If you insist on touching every inch of me, can you at least do it with soap?"  
"Mmmmmm my pleasure." He growled into her ear. Cat found herself spun to face the wall as Kylo grabbed the bar soap and ran it up and down her back. Lower, lower until he was taking his time soaping up her ass. With one arm wrapped around her, his opposite hand snaked down to wash his cum from her body. She arched back and felt his cock against her, filling again.  
"You're insatiable."  
"Can't help it." He sucked on her earlobe. "Wanted you for so long."  
She turned to look him in the face. His eyes scanned her body, pupils fat.  
"How long?"  
"Since the first moment I saw you." Back to her earlobe. "In your little crop top." More sucking. "You were so beautiful."  
"Nngghhh." She moaned, her hands trailing down his back. "Why didn't you ask me out? We could have been doing this all along?"  
He stopped his assault on her neck and pulled back to look into her eyes.  
"Because.....the way I feel about you, it's different. You are smart and amazing and I-I just hoped that if this-" he gestured between them, "were to happen, I wanted it to mean something. I want it to be real, and to last."  
Cat felt as if all of the breath had been sucked from her body. No one had ever said anything like that to her. She felt her eyes cloud with tears, even through the humidity of the shower. Kylo looked concerned, he thought he'd overstepped, but Cat pulled his head toward hers and kissed him. She kissed him like she was drowning and Kylo was the air supply. He grabbed her by the back of her thighs and hoisted her to his waist. Her legs and arms wrapped around him and pulled them even closer together. Kylo deepened the kiss and with one thrust was sheathed inside of her.  
They both moaned out in pleasure and overstimulation but couldn't stop.  
"I want that too." She gasped.  
Once their confessions were out in the open, the sex took on a whole new meaning. Kylo's touch became electric and Cat let go. She imagined what it would be like to love Kylo. To wake up next to him every morning and feel his arms around her after a long day. To share memories with him, to see the world. She started to feel her orgasm building in the pit of her stomach. Everything all of sudden was so intense and so complete.  
"Fuuuuuck." She threw her head back against the tile and cried out as she came.  
When he came a moment later, he grabbed Cat's face and looked into her eyes. She felt as though she could see straight through to his soul.  
Kylo gently set her down on wobbly legs. He held her up with his forearms and brushed her wet hair from her face. On his face a big, goofy smile.  
She gained her bearings, smiled back and said "Ok, now I need coffee."

\-- 

 

Kylo threw on sweatpants and a tank top to get coffee at the shop below. Robin was working the counter and he realized belatedly that the love bites on his neck where completely visible.  
"Oh hey Kylo!" She greeted him and her eyes were immediately drawn to his throat.  
"Hey, can I get a dark roast, black and an iced coffee with soy?" His eyes scanned the display case. "And two of these chocolate chip vegan scones."  
The look on Robin's face said she had pieced it all together.  
"So you need a soy iced coffee and vegan scones and your neck looks like you contracted leprosy overnight.......is.....Cat upstairs?"  
"Um yeah, Cat stayed over." He admitted shyly.  
"OH MY GOD!" Robin squealed.  
Kylo buried his head in his hands as he waited for his order and sighed.

When he got back upstairs, Cat was towel drying her hair in nothing but Kylo's t-shirt. It took all of his willpower not to scoop her up and take her back to bed. 

"Breakfast!" He called out. "Oh and FYI, you and I are about to be public knowledge."  
"Huh?"  
"Robin saw the hickeys and figured it out. I'm sure Jen and Lindz know by now."  
Cat sauntered up to Kylo and threw her arms around his neck.  
"Well you are my boyfriend. So no sense in hiding it." Then she kissed him deeply.  
Kylo's smile went from ear to ear.  
"Mmmm being your boyfriend has it's perks." His hand slid up the back of her shirt.  
She laughed and backed away.  
"Down boy. I have to leave for class."  
Kylo pouted.  
"But I can come back later." She finished.  
"Yes please."

\--

Cat miraculously made it to class on time. Coffee in hand, she found her seat and opened her notebook. But it was so hard to focus. She kept smiling and giggling to herself. Kylo was her boyfriend now. Things were falling into place. Maybe she could get through this year after all.


	17. Do You Hear What I Hear?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ......a surprise guest

The fall semester was a blur for Cat. When she wasn't at school, writing her thesis or working, she was at Kylo's.  
They would lay in bed together, laptops open, typing away until neither one of them could keep their eyes open any longer.  
Most nights, just before sunrise, Kylo would roll over and spoon into Cat. His leg would nestle between her own and he would rub his filling cock against her ass. She would awaken and smile, shuffling her panties down her thighs.  
Sleepy sex became the norm for them, both busy and under deadlines.  
In the mornings before Kylo woke, Cat would wake up and rush home to shower, dress and head to class.

\--

 

One night while typing in bed, Kylo looked over at Cat. He watched her lithe fingers flying across the keyboard, her foot tapping to the music in her earbuds, her bright red toenails catching the light from the bedside lamp. He felt so proud of her, of how hard she worked. How she always made time for him and for her friends. She was wonderful. It dawned on him.  
He loved her.  
He wanted this, her in his bed and in his life always.  
He tugged one of the earbuds out of her ear and she turned to him.  
"Move in with me." He blurted out.  
"What?!" She nearly shouted back, caught completely off guard.  
"I hate when you leave every morning. I want to wake up with you here everyday."  
Cat looked at him, nothing but complete sincerity in his eyes. She pushed her laptop aside and threw herself into his arms.  
"Yes! Yes! Yes!" She laughed while kissing his cheeks. 

\--

They moved Cat in over winter break. Kylo had given her half of his dresser and one of his bedroom closets. Her books shared the bookshelf with his. Her lonesome little plant now lived with Kylo's plants on the living room window sill.  
Cat kissed her dingy rented room goodbye and finally felt like she belonged somewhere. Like she had a home. 

\--

Christmas was fast approaching and Cat was the happiest she had ever been.  
The only thing she was unsure of, his what they were doing for the holidays.  
She usually went home to see her parents but with the move and it being her last semester, she decided to stay in town.  
Kylo hadn't mentioned much about his family and he certainly hadn't mentioned going to see them for Christmas.  
"Hey Ky?" She called from the kitchen.  
"Yes my darling?" He smiled at her as she appeared in the doorway, bowl of cereal in her hands.  
"Christmas is in like, 2 weeks. Are you going to see your parents?"  
Kylo visibly stiffened and let out a deep breath before answering.  
"I don't really get along with my mom, plus last time I checked she was in Paris. And my dad is who-knows-where. So no. We should just stay in and I'll cook and we can watch Christmas movies on TV."  
Cat set down her cereal and sauntered over to his spot on the couch. She threw her leg over his and straddled his lap.  
"On one condition." She began. "We get a little Charlie Brown Christmas tree for the apartment. With decorations."  
Kylo tilted his head back and bit at her pouty bottom lip. "How could I refuse that face?"

\--

Hux had Kylo on a tight deadline so they didn't get their tree until December 21st. They did however, shop for the tree together while holding hands and laughing about how cliche they must have looked. Although neither one of them could really care.  
They decorated the tree with the accompaniment of classic Christmas songs, most of which Kylo knew all of the words to.  
While Cat unwrapped a box of baubles, Kylo crept up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist while singing:  
>oh the snows coming down, I'm watching it fall, lots of people around, baby please come home<  
He swayed his hips back and forth to the music and started placing kisses along the shell of Cat's ear.  
So lost in the moment, neither of them heard the front door open and close.  
Suddenly from behind them, a throat was cleared. They both spun, startled, and saw a tiny middle aged woman with her grey hair in a braided bun.  
"Mom?" Kylo's voice cracked.  
"Hello Ben."


	18. Parental Guidance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy smokes you guys! My little fic has gotten over 1000 hits! I hope you are all enjoying it! Please leave me kudos and comments and let me know how I'm doing! Xox   
> Here's chapter 18!

“Fuck.”  
“Watch your mouth young man,”  
“Shit sorr-Wait! This is my house! What are you doing here?!”  
“I’m flying to New York tomorrow and I thought I would stop by and say ‘Merry Christmas’ to my only son.”  
“You could have just called.”  
“Well, too late. I’m here. Now, aren’t you going to introduce me?” Kylo’s mom gestured to Cat, who had backed herself into the far wall of the apartment. She looked angry and confused when Kylo locked eyes with her.  
After an uncomfortable moment of silence, Cat spoke first.  
“Who is Ben?” she directed at Kylo, trying to convey her anger.  
“Fuck.” Kylo groaned. “I’m Ben. Shit. Ben is my birth name. But I legally changed it to Kylo, years ago when I became a writer.”  
Cat nodded slowly and he continued.   
“And this is my moth-“  
“Senator Leia Organa.” Cat finished for him. “Yeah I put that together.” She added sarcastically.  
“Cat I-“ Kylo was cut off by his mother moving cautiously toward Cat. She outstretched her hand to shake Cat’s hand.  
“Hello dear, I’m Ben’s, um Kylo’s mom.”  
Cat shook her hand tentatively and introduced herself.  
“I’m going to make us all a cup of tea.” Cat took a step backwards toward the kitchen. “Give you two a chance to catch up.”  
The reality of the situation was that Cat needed a moment to process this. Kylo was an Organa, as in the former state senator and current UN representative, Leia Organa. Huh. No wonder money wasn’t an object for him. And his real name was ‘Ben.”   
Cat’s hands were shaking as she reached into the cupboard for a box of Earl Grey. She was hurt that Kylo didn’t tell her this. She tried to hear the conversation happening in her living room but just then the kettle began to boil. 

“Mom you can’t just barge into our apartment like this. We-“  
“Our!?” She cut him off. “She lives here?”  
“Yes Mother, Cat lives here. She’s my girlfriend and,” his voice lowered, “I love her very much. So please, please don’t make this uncomfortable.”  
Kylo expected Leia to object or to at least have a snarky comment but instead her eyes lit up like the lights on the Christmas tree.  
“I’ve never heard you say you loved someone. “ She smiled. “You two looked so happy when I walked in. I actually watched you for a moment, before I made my presence known.”  
“Speaking of, how did you get in?”  
"Well I knocked but you had music on, so I jimmied the lock."  
"MOM!"  
"Your father," She sighed. “He taught me a thing or two. Look, I’m not here to make trouble. I just wanted to see how you are.”  
“I’m fine.”  
“I can see that.” Leia looked around. “This apartment is very nice and Cat, she's beautiful."  
“Cat decorated it and now that she lives here, it actually feels like a home.”   
Leia reached out for Kylo’s hand, never imagining her son could be so sincere.   
Just then, Cat walked in with a tray of tea and cookies. She handed Leia a cup.  
“Senator.”  
“Please dear, call me Leia.”  
“Ok, Leia.”  
“Tell me a little bit about yourself Cat.”  
Cat filled Leia in on her childhood, her parents, and about finishing her degree. Leia seemed thoughtful and impressed and Kylo found himself relaxing as the women in his life warmed up to each other. They even hugged when Leia announced she had to leave.  
Kylo walked Leia to her car while Cat stayed behind to wash the dishes. He smiled thinking of how this was the most pleasant night he spent in his mother’s company for as long as he could remember.   
“Ben,” Leia paused before opening the car door. “You seem so content and you’ve really grown into a fine man. I’m proud of you.”  
Kylo was a bit taken aback. His mother had never complemented him this way. She continued, “Cat is wonderful and I can tell that you two really love each other.”  
Kylo sighed. “ I love her but I haven’t told her yet.”  
Leia reached both hands up to grab his face and he had to bend down so she could reach.   
“Don’t you wait, sweetheart. Don’t waste time. If you love her, make a life with her. You deserve happiness.”  
Kylo felt his eyes well with tears. He was silent for a moment, contemplating her words. She kissed his cheek and opened the car door.   
“Merry Christmas Ben.” She smiled, closed the door and began to pull away.  
Kylo jolted back to himself and jogged after the car. When he caught up he knocked on the window and Leia’s breaks squeaked. She rolled the window down.  
“Mom?”  
“Yes sweetheart?”  
“Do you still have Grandma Padme’s ring?”


	19. Hold On, My Heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All the feels....

Kylo crept back into the apartment. With his mother gone he would have to face Cat and however angry she was at him. She wasn't in the kitchen or the bedroom and he felt a flutter of panic in his gut. Did she leave him? He looked around and saw her cell phone on the coffee table so she couldn't have gone far.   
He pushed open the door to the roof and saw her sitting on the rooftop with her legs tucked beneath her, wrapped in the wool blanket from the couch. She had her head tipped back, looking at the sky. The brisk December air allowed for a clear night and he could see so many stars. He stepped up behind her and crouched down, his forehead resting against the back of her head.   
"Can I sit with you?" His deep voice rumbled like thunder.   
"Sure." She whispered.   
Kylo sat down behind her and pulled her body into his lap, her back to his chest. She didn't fight it, so he wrapped his arms around her body and nuzzled her ear.  
"I'm so sorry baby."  
Cat could feel his heart pounding as he spoke. He knew he fucked up.  
"Ky, this relationship isn't going to work if we aren't honest with each other. A lie of omission is still a lie. I live with you, I sleep with you and right now I feel like I don't even know who you are."   
Kylo got up to his knees and crawled to face her. He took her face into his hands.  
"You are the only person that really knows me. The truest parts of me. You know my heart and my soul and I know yours."   
Cat shook her head out of his hands and looked up with tearful eyes.   
"How do I know that? Your kept your identity a secret from me for months!?" She shouted.  
Kylo grabbed her wrists to steady her and shouted back, "because I love you!"  
She went still.   
"I fucking love you so goddamn much it hurts. Yes we've only known each other for a few months but I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I know it. Deep in my fucking bones. You're it, Cat. You are going to be the love of my life."   
Cat was frozen in place. Kylo's eyes burned with passion and fury. He kissed her.   
Without another word he lifted her, blanket and all, into his arms. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him while he   
carried her down into their apartment. He placed her gently onto the bed and threw the blanket onto the floor behind him.   
Kylo kneeled on the bed and Cat kicked off her boots and crawled to him, lifted his shirt and unbuttoned his jeans while he tugged at her dress. He pushed her down onto the mattress in nothing but her bra, panties and black stockings. His hands started at her waist, gripping the waistband and he slowly rolled the stockings down her thighs.   
Kylo kissed every inch of skin he exposed, her thighs, her knees, the arches of her feet.   
He took her right leg and hooked it around his waist then bent down to suck at her throat. He bit down hard and soothed the bite with this tongue. Cat moaned at the simultaneous pain and pleasure.   
Kylo kissed and sucked his way down her body and stopped at her core. He brushed his nose against the wet spot inside of her lace panties and growled low in his throat. His tongue peeked out to lick at it and Cat's whole body trembled.   
"Shhh let me take care of you." He soothed.   
Cat panted, her hands gripped tight into Kylo's hair. She closed her eyes and enjoyed the slow drag of his lips and tongue over her clit. His hot breath and moans adding to the feeling. She knew he must have been so hard, still in the jeans she never quite removed from his body.   
She used one foot to gently push his body backwards until he stood up and she propped herself up on their elbows.  
"Off." She said, and nodded her head at his remaining clothing. "I want you inside me."  
Kylo let his pants and boxers pool on the floor, stepped out of them and crowded his body on top of Cat's. His cock was warm and heavy as it dragged up her inner thigh. She spread her legs wider to accommodate his body as it rocked against her.   
When they were face to face, Kylo paused. He brushed Cats hair behind her ears and gazed at her.   
"I meant it ya know." He confessed. "I love you."  
Their noses bumped.  
"I love you too."   
Kylo beamed at her. He captured her mouth in a bruising kiss and sank inside of her tight heat.   
They both cried out.   
Kylo took Cat slowly, only breaking eye contact to hide his face in the side of her neck as he came. When he went soft inside of her, he plunged his fingers deep into her center until her hips bucked through her own release. As she came down, he kissed her eyelids and the tip of her nose, smiling from ear to ear.   
Afterwards, Cat laid in his arms, her head pillowed on his chest while he stoked her hair.   
"Ben was a lonely kid and he was angry all the time. My parents- they weren't around much. I was raised by nannies and housekeepers. My mom was constantly in the public eye and I hated it. She didn't make time for me. When I got to college everyone knew me as 'Leia Organa's son' and I didn't know who wanted to be my friend for real or who wanted a chance at the spotlight. So I changed my name and I transferred schools and never looked back. I'm sorry I didn't tell you, I should have. That's just not me anymore. It feels like someone else."   
"I understand," Cat stroked Kylo's abs with her thumb, "I do, it's just going to take me a little while to get used to this. I'm still hurt and angry."  
"Take all the time you need. I'm not going anywhere." He kissed the side of her head. "I will wait forever for you."


	20. State of Love and Trust

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took me so long to post! I had a crazy week at work!

"Wait wait wait wait, Kylo is Senator Organa's son?!" Jen asked, disbelieving. She was putting a chocolate croissant in the panini press and it smelled amazing.   
"Yep. Oh and his real name, well his old name is Ben. Ben Organa-Solo."  
"And you found all of this out when his Mom showed up at your door?!"  
"Not just showed up. Picked the lock and waltzed on in."  
"I freaking love this broad already!" Jen smiled. "So have you forgiven him?"  
"Yes and no. I mean his name legally is Kylo Ren. I just think he should have told me who his mother is. All he ever said he wasn't close with his parents."  
"Eat this." Jen handed Cat half of the croissant and bit into the other half. "Chocolate will help."  
Cat stuffed the pastry into her mouth and hummed.   
"Dude, tomorrow is Christmas Eve, maybe in the spirit of Christmas you should forgive him."  
"Maybe." Cat wiped chocolate from her lips.  
"Well at least forgive him by New Years Eve. The two of you better be at my party."  
"We'll be there. As if I would miss your New Years party."

\--

Cat had a closing shift that night. The door was locked and everyone had left with wishes of a merry Christmas. A light dusting of snow fell on the sidewalk outside and Cat watched it while wiping down the coffee bar. She heard footsteps coming down the stairs and Kylo silently appeared in the doorway.   
"Hey." He said.  
"Hi."  
Things were strange between them, having said 'I love you' had strengthened their relationship but Kylo's lie had torn it down a bit as well. Cat knew she loved him but was struggling to trust him one hundred percent.   
Kylo walked around the bar and Cat turned to him as he saddled up behind her. She hopped up to sit on he counter and Kylo slid his arms up her thighs to rest at her hips.  
"Are you hungry?" He asked. "I can order something or cook something."  
"Nah. Not really hungry."  
"What do you feel like doing?"  
"Dunno." She shrugged.  
Kylo stared at her and got a spark of mischief in his eye.   
"Would you be up for a road trip?"  
"A road trip? It's snowing and it's late."  
"That's perfect!" He exclaimed. "The roads will be empty. Just you, me and the radio baby. What do you say?"  
"Where are we going?"  
"That's a surprise."  
She sighed, "when did my life become a Gaslight Anthem song?"  
\--

Kylo and Cat drove the two hours it took to reach Washington D.C.   
When they got in the car, Kylo handed her his phone and said, "you're in charge of music babydoll."  
They traded songs back and forth, their favorites and the ones most special to them.   
They sang the ones they both knew at the top of their lungs and the windows rattled.   
When they got to Washington, Kylo took her to the street he lived on during his high school years. He drove her past the schools he went to and his favorite coffee shop. They ate French fries at Bob & Edith's Diner at 1am and Kylo told Cat about his childhood and about his father.   
They drove home all night, Cat sang slow songs to him and would stretch over the middle console and kiss him when he looked sleepy.   
They spent the whole day of Christmas Eve in bed, never bothering to put on clothes. They would fuck and doze for a few hours, then binge watch shows on Netflix and fuck again.   
Hux and Jen came over on Christmas Day and they sat around eating, drinking, sharing wine and stories for hours.   
When the day was over, Cat collapsed into bed, drunk on wine and happiness. She and Kylo had somehow reached a place of trust and understanding and love. It was a perfect Christmas.


	21. Pleasure Seekers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning for rough sex in this chapter. And a brief mention of anal sex.

Jen Phasma threw the best parties. The whole Phasma family threw great parties. When she and Cat where kids they would watch Jen’s parents from the staircase, dressed to the nines, wining and dining their friends.  
Now, friends from hours away would make the drive to Jen’s apartment for the promise of great cocktails, company, and an all-night rager .

Cat nearly tipped over, frantically brushing her hair while putting on one black high heel. She was already running late. It was an abnormally warm December so once she ripped one pair of pantyhose she abandoned them altogether.   
Kylo had gotten dressed earlier then disappeared, mumbling something about FedEx running late.  
Cat heard the truck pull up outside and the door shut a few moments later. She emerged from the bedroom and found Kylo smiling like the cat who ate the canary.  
“Oh my God!” he exclaimed, smiling from ear to ear.  
“What?” Cat asked nervously, looking down at her outfit.  
“You just-you look really beautiful.”  
“Aw thank you.” She blushed and leaned in to kiss him. “You don’t look so bad yourself.”  
Kylo’s hands dragged up her ass and tightened around her waist while his tongue parted her bright red lips.   
“WAIT!” she pushed him backwards. “I just finished getting dressed. And we are late, we gotta go.”  
“Hmmmm.” He hummed. “Phas won’t mind if we are running a little late.” He kissed her again.  
He looked so handsome in his dark jeans and dress shirt. Cat couldn't help herself.   
Lipstick already smudged, she said ‘fuck it’ and began unbuttoning Kylo’s black button-up. She ran her hands down his flanks, pushing the shirt open. She flicked out her tongue and licked his nipple, feeling his body shutter.   
Kylo spun her body to lean against the back of the couch. He crouched at her feet behind her and his hands disappeared under the hem of her skirt. He placed open mouthed kisses up the back of her thighs and reached up one-handed to tug her panties down. They only made it to her knees before his tongue was inside her, licking a wet stripe from her cunt to her anus. Her knees weakened and buckled against the back of the couch. Kylo smiled and ran his warm hand up the back of her leg before slipping one finger into her tight heat.  
"Fuck baby." She purred. "Mmph harder."  
She could feel him grin against her body before he added another finger.   
Cat could feel her orgasm building, her thighs instinctively tightening. Kylo felt it too so he stood and kicked her legs apart. Cat whined at the empty feeling once his fingers were no longer fucking her. She could hear him lower his zipper and felt his belt brush against her leg on it's way to the floor. Kylo flipped her dress up over her back and gave her ass a firm slap. He kneaded the red hand print left behind and Cat arched into the touch.  
"Oh did you like that?" Kylo whispered hotly into her ear. He pulled her upright, her back flush to his broad chest and wrapped his hand around her throat. His thumb dipped into her mouth so all she could do was nod her head 'yes'.  
"You did like that. Dirty girl. You like when I'm rough with you?" He used his thumb to pull down her bottom lip.  
"Uh huh." She gasped as his cock nudged between her ass cheeks, the slick of pre-come warm against her cleft. Cat had never felt so turned on in her life. She was standing in her living room, she and Kylo both half naked, half dressed for the party and her legs were spread wide as Kylo had his way with her.   
"If we weren't already late I would open you up and fuck this tight little ass." He continued whispering like a secret. Cat could feel his pulse like thunder against her.   
"Mmmm next time." He smiled and quickly shoved his aching cock into her cunt making her cry out.   
Kylo thrust into her and gripped her hips with his hands hard enough to bruise. She braced her arms against the couch which was threatening to slide across he room. Kylo picked up the pace, steady and deep, pressing his forehead between her shoulder blades. She arched her body back into his and he gave her ass another spank.   
"Ah!" She keened, the sensation from the smack reverberated though her body, heightened by Kylo's cock stretching her open.   
Cat clenched around him as he rocked into her and felt her orgasm rip though her body like wildfire. Wave after wave of pleasure hit her from the drag of his cock and the hits to her cervix over and over.   
"Baby I'm close!" He growled from behind her.   
"Shit don't- come on my- dress!" She giggled and panted as he pulled out of her. She urgently kneeled in front of him and he gripped the couch behind her head. All it took was a few powerful sucks and a swirl of her tongue and Kylo came in waves down her throat.   
"Fu-ck yes!" He groaned, resting one arm across the back of the couch.   
Cat swallowed it all like she was starving and licked him clean until he was over sensitive and soft.   
He scooped her up from the floor and carried her bridal style into the bathroom. She looked up at him and then at the mirror, laughing when she saw her reflection. Messy sex hair, swollen lips and fat pupils. She looked like she'd been properly debauched.   
"Well I'm ready go, you good?"


	22. Not a chapter

Hi! Sorry! The new chapter is coming soon. I've got a bit of writer's block :((((


	23. Auld Lang Syne

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so life stuff happened. Some good. Some bad. I couldn't focus and hated everything I wrote. Sorry it's been so long. Let's hope I didn't fuck this up too badly.

Cat tried to open the door but it bounced off of what felt like a person and closed in her face. She nudged it open a little farther on the second try and was hit by a wall of sound. Voices shrieked over the music she could feel thrumming through her bones. She slinked though the opening, glad that Kylo had dropped her off and went to park the car. She would have a chance to warn him that once again, Jen out-did herself.  
A quick look around told her that everyone Jen had ever met was at this party. The apartment was decorated with colorful twinkle lights made hazy by a fog of smoke. Cigarettes? Weed? Cat wasn’t sure but she suspected both.   
She took out her phone and texted Kylo:

>crazy in here, prepare yourself<

Then she went looking for the hostess.  
Jen herself was teetering around in a skin-tight red dress and four inch heels; her platinum blonde hair slicked back with what looked like silver glitter. She had a bottle in each hand and made a b-line for Cat as soon as they saw each other.  
“KITTY KAT!” Jen slurred slightly. “Hello my darling! What is your preference? Vodka or Champagne?”  
Jen held up each bottle to punctuate her question.   
“Vodka please. Thanks Phazzy. You look beautiful by the way.”  
“Don’t I?” Jen smiled. “You though, you’re late and you have a certain….glow about you. “  
Cat blushed and couldn’t help but smile back.  
“I KNEW IT!” Jen gave her a playful shove. “Late to my party cause you were shagging!”  
“Oh God Jen! You sound just like Hux.”  
“Well Hux is my new BFF. Since you’re so busy with your booooyfriend.”  
Cat clutched her chest and feigned a heart attack. “I’m hurt that you could replace me so easily.” She teased.  
“Open up bitch.” Jen laughed and tipped a healthy amount of booze down Cat’s throat. Cat coughed a bit from the burn of the cheap vodka and set out to find herself a proper drink, or at least one in a cup.  
She made the rounds, saying hello to Lindz and Shawn as well as a few other people she recognized from years of Jen's parties.   
Kylo had come in a few minutes later with Hux in tow. They looked conspiratorial for a few moments then split up to find friends and alcohol.   
Hux made his way to Jen's side and whispered into her ear. She dropped the champagne bottle.  
Cat scanned the room and found Kylo by a cooler digging for a decent beer.   
"Hi baby." She nuzzled his ear. "You wanna dance?"  
"I think I need a drink or two in me before I dance."  
"That's fair."  
"Come on." He grabbed Cat by the hand and made his way toward the balcony.   
"Ky? Are you ok? You're sweating."  
"It's just hot in there." He answered, not meeting her eyes.   
Cat watched his Adam's apple bob up and down when he tried to swallow.   
"No, you don't seem ok. We can go, lets go, I'll get my-"  
"Wait, wait, I-I hadn't planned on doing this so soon but I'm so nervous and I can't wait another minute."  
"WHAT?!" Cat shrieked as Kylo dropped down to one knee in front of her.


	24. Count Back from Ten

The sensation Cat had was sort of like being underwater. She could faintly hear the music from the party and the sound of Jen announcing the start of the New Years count down.   
59-58-57...  
The only thing she could hear clearly was the sound of her own heartbeat. The brisk December wind tickled her hair across her cheeks.   
In front of her, Kylo was on his knees, grasping her hands and pulling her back into the moment.   
There they were, alone on the balcony with the party raging just behind them.  
33-32-31...  
"My grandfather always told me that he loved my grandmother from the moment he first saw her. I never understood what that felt like until I saw you. I know that this is fast, but I've never been so sure of anything in my whole life. I want to spend the rest of my life with you Cat....."  
10-9-8..  
"I love you...."  
5-4-3...  
"Marry me?"  
..2-1...

 

HAPPY NEW YEAR!!!

 

"Yes."


	25. Grow Old With Me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some fluff for you, since it's been a while.

Kylo leapt to his feet and spun Cat in his arms. She slid down the length of his body and pressed her lips to his. Kylo knelt again and plucked his grandmother's ring from the velvet box with a shaky hand. Cat held out her left hand, shaking just as much, and felt hot tears roll down her cheeks in the chilly air. Kylo slid the ring past her knuckle and into it's new home.   
"This ring was my Grandma Padme's. I would be honored if you would wear it." A tear rolled down Kylo's cheek as he spoke.   
"Yes! I'll wear it!" Cat sobbed. "I will wear it and I will marry you and have your babies and grow old with you. I love you! I love you so much!"   
Kylo was fully crying now and Cat knelt with him and peppered kisses across his face. He tugged her into his lap and kissed her deeply. Cat pulled back to dry her eyes with her dress sleeve and noticed the curtains moving and a shock of platinum blonde hair behind them.   
"I guess we should go make our announcement." Cat beamed and began detangling herself from Kylo's arms. She stood and straightened her dress before giving the sliding glass door a hearty tug.   
On the other side stood Hux, Jen, Lindz and Shawn looking anxious but hopeful.   
Cat stepped inside with Kylo just behind her, wrapping his arms around her waist as she raised her left hand.  
"We're engaged!"  
\--  
The celebration that followed went into the wee hours of the morning. Cat had been practically attacked by her girlfriends demanding to see the ring and discussing who got to be maid of honor. Kylo had been toasted with shot after shot by Hux and Shawn. They danced and sang and kissed. They dozed a bit on Jen's couch and by 6am Kylo was sober enough to drive.   
Kylo opened the door and they stumbled into the apartment. Cat threw her heels down and wrapped the blanket from the couch around her shoulders.   
"Lets go up to the roof and watch the sunrise." She suggested. "It's the first of the new year and the first of my new life with you."   
Kylo took her in his arms and whispered, "I love that idea and I love you. But, afterwards, can we sleep?"  
"Yes! I want to spend the whole day in bed with you."  
"Oooohh I like the way you think Mrs. Ren." Kylo snuggled closer into her.  
Cat's eyes lit up at being called 'Mrs. Ren', something which Kylo definitely noticed.   
She smiled at him and tugged his hand toward the stairwell.   
"Come on....husband."   
"Anything for you, my darling wife."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Funny story- engagements never go this smoothly. When my husband proposed, his original plan was ruined and he had to improvise. I was obsessed with this hotel at the Jersey Shore where Johnny Cash wrote his memoirs. They have these amazing windows that overlook the whole city. He was going to propose in front of the windows but there was a party going on and there were children running everywhere. We ended up on the Asbury Park boardwalk right after Hurricane Sandy and it was a mess of scaffolding, chainlink fences and dead fish. I said yes anyway and we got married at the hotel instead :)


	26. Sleepyhead

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A smut chapter for your enjoyment.

The sheets were cool when they finally slipped into bed, but Cat warmed quickly in Kylo's arms. They had watched the sun come up over the new year and had whispered into each other ears; making plans for a wedding and a life together. Cat had been dizzy with happiness when Kylo finally pulled her into bed.   
They must have dozed for a few hours but Cat couldn't tell the time of day when she woke, not with the shades drawn. Her back was to Kylo's chest, his soft snores in her ear.   
She shuffled her ass back into the crook of his warm body, feeling his morning wood poke into her cleft.  
"Mmmmm" he thrust his hips into her and lightly bit at her earlobe. His arm that had been holding her in place moved north so he could palm her breasts through her threadbare tank top. She rocked against him, feeling him come to full hardness and Kylo was egged on by the little whimpers spilling from her lips. His hands made their way south now, until he hooked his thumbs into the waistband of her shorts and pushed them down her thighs. Cat moaned when she felt pre-come smear against her cheeks and kicked her shorts off entirely.   
Kylo lifted her right leg and bent it up and back, positioning her perfectly to slip inside.  
"Unf!" She groaned when he bottomed out. "Baby, you feel so good."  
"You like that, huh?" He nuzzled her neck and began slowly thrusting. "Not-happy-unless-you're-stuffed-with-my-cock?"   
"Mmmmyyyes!" She shuttered and bit her bottom lip, Kylo's dirty talk in his raspy morning voice more of a turn on than she expected. His hot mouth sucked at the side of her throat and she clamped down on his dick. "Yes-I-love being-full-of-your-cock."  
Kylo rolled her onto her back and fit himself between her spread thighs. His hand came up to push her hair back so he could look into her eyes, wild and lust filled. He thumbed her nipples through the fabric still covering them she arched up towards him, a silent plea to continue. Kylo took the hint and thrust deep into her tight heat.  
"Ahhh--yes!"  
"That's it baby. I want you feel you come. Come on my cock."  
"Shit-Ky-oh fuck!"  
Cat squeezed Kylo between her legs as her cunt throbbed through her orgasm. She bared her neck to him and he bit down hard enough to bruise. The little bit of pain shot straight through Cat's body and drew her climax out longer.   
Kylo never stopped pounding into her body, even as he felt her go boneless under him.  
"Fuck baby-gonna come in you. I can't-wait to-fucking-marry you."  
Cat's second orgasm was a complete surprise. She felt Kylo pulse hot come into her and he was in her so deeply and he was talking about marrying her. It had been pulled from her body like a sudden storm, crashing and powerful.   
They laid together, sticky and sated for a while, catching their breath, laughing, and kissing.   
"I love you." Cat smiled wide and snuggled her face into Kylo's chest as he curled around her body.   
"Oh shit!" Cat shrieked and shot up. "I need to get up so I can call my parents. I have to tell them I'm engaged!"

**Author's Note:**

> Pls be kind, it's been a really long time since I've done this.


End file.
